As the complexity and gate-count of integrated circuits increase, the amount of time required to simulate such large and complex integrated circuits increases as well. Many of the larger integrated circuits include multiple processors, and multiple blocks of other circuitry, and have internal buses, and multiple peripheral circuits that communicate with the processors via the internal buses. Ways of reducing the simulation time of such large integrated circuits are sought.